SEXY GUY
by OliYunjae
Summary: Jaejoong adalah penggemar laki-laki bertubuh 'kotak-kotak' dan saat kunjungan pertamanya di Gym yang berisi laki-laki dengan badan berotot, ia mendapatkan apa yang sudah lama diinginkannya. YUNJAE ! TWOSHOOT ! Newbie-Oline
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sexy guy**

**Writer : Oline**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Length : 2shoot**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, bit NC, OTT.**

**Cast : Micky Yoochun, Max Changmin. **

**Disclaimer : This Story pure mine and YJ is not mine !**

**Warning !**

**it's contains with BL or boys love. Flat story ! short ! OTT Jaejoongie Umma !**

**DON'T LIKE READ IT !**

**::YUNJAE::**

_"Omo~omo~kyaaaaaa !,"_

_"Kyaaaaaa~,"_

**PLAK**

_"Aduhhh~,"_

Tampak seseorang pria berwajah teramat 'cantik' untuk ukuran seorang pria itu tengah meringis sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepala'nya yang baru saja terkena 'elusan' penuh kasih sayang dari pria berwajah kekanakan yang sedang asyik mengunyah makanan berupa snack dan ciki.

_"YA ! Kau sudah gila ?Berani sekali kau memukul kepala hyung'mu sendiri, KIM CHANGKUL !?," _

Pria cantik itu berteriak lantang kearah pria tampan disebelahnya yang merupakan adik kandung'nya itu. Pria yang dipanggil'nya Kim Changkul itu tampak tidak perduli dengan teriakan penuh kobaran amarah (?) pria cantik disamping'nya.

_"YA ! Kau tidak tulikan ? Changkul ?!,"_

_"Aish ! Diamlah, ratu centil ! Kau hampir membuat telingaku ini tuli. Kau tahu ?,"_ Pria tampan itu mendelik'kan mata'nya kala melihat pria manis disamping'nya mengerucut'kan bibir'nya imut. Namun aksi pria cantik itu malah terlihat sudah biasa dimata 'Kim Changkul' itu.

_"Ya ! Changkul, kau tahu'kan, aku baru saja mendapat'kan edisi majalah sexiest men ke-100 ! Omooo~pria-pria ini tampak sangat menakjub'kan dengan 'abs' coklat mereka~kyaaa,"_

Pria cantik yang dipanggil 'ratu centil' itu kembali berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti seorang fansgirl kala menatap wajah-wajah tampan pria yang tercetak dimajalah itu.

**Oh ! Jangan lupa'kan pose mereka yang tengah berfoto dengan shirtless alias topless!**

_"Yah ! Kau itu juga seorang pria ratu centil. Kau genit sekali sih, hanya karena melihat bentuk perut mereka yang kotak-kotak itu saja kau sudah seperti orang gila yang baru kabur,"_ Ucap pria disebelah 'ratu centil' itu cuek, ia kembali mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulut'nya sambil membuka satu bungkus jumbo ciki lagi. Dan kurasa, ia tidak akan berhenti sampai ff inipun tamat (?)

_"YA ! Aku memang laki-laki, tapi apa kau menemukan 'benda' kotak-kotak seperti itu diperut'ku iniiiii ?,"_ Pria cantik itu merenggut kesal sambil mengangkat kaos v-neck berwarna putih yang dikena'kannya hingga sebatas dada.

_"Ya, ya, ya. Aku memang tidak melihat benda kotak-kotak itu diperut'mu, hyung centil. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau memasak saja sekarang,"_ Yah, gayanya memang terlihat seperti seorang boss, tapi tetap saja ia yang lebih muda dari pria cantik disamping'nya.

_"YA ! Apalagi yang kulakukan selama ini hanya pekerjaan perempuan, aku bahkan tidak pernah pergi ke gym seperti pria-pria tampan ini~,"_ Seru Jaejoong dengan mimik sedih. Seandai'nya orang tua mereka tidak meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, tentu saja bukan Jaejoong yang akan menggantikan ibu dan ayahnya mencari uang, mengurus adiknya-yang sebenarnya bernama Kim Changmin, dan juga melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang banyak dilakukan oleh para ibu-ibu.

_"Huh, kau sudah berkata seperti itu sebanyak 112ribu kali hyung,"_

_"Y-ya ! K-kau tidak menghargai perasaan-hiks-ku skali sih,Changkul~hiks,"_

Changmin menopang dagu'nya menatap hyung'nya yang tengah menangis seseungguk'kan itu. Sensitif. Hyung cantik'nya ini memang sangat over sensitif, karena itulah Changmin sangat suka menggoda'nya hingga menangis. Namun, kalau pria cantik itu sudah menangis, Changmin akan berhenti. Ia kasihan juga.

_"Ya, iya. Aku tahu aku salah, hyung. Nah, sekarang berhenti'lah menangis, arra ? Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membawa'mu ke gym yang sering kedatangi. Mau ?," _

pria cantik bernama Jaejoong yang ada dipelukan pria tampan itu sontak menghentikan tangis'nya dan memandang Changmin dengan pandangan bersinar dan penuh pengharapan.

_"Waaa~gomawo minnieeee,"_ Ia memeluk adik'nya dengan sangat erat, meninggal'kan Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis kala melihat tingkah imut kaka'nya yang cantik itu.

**Other Side**

_"Haha~jadi kau baru saja mencampak'kan wanita jelek bernama Ahra itu ?,"_ Tawa keras kini memenuhi ruangan yang terdapat banyak peralatan fitness dan pria-pria indah bertubuh sexy dan perut yang 'kotak-kotak'.

_"Ya, dia sama sekali tidak seksi ! Kau tahu ? Bahkan wajahnya pun palsu. Aku tidak suka kulitnya, kau tahukan aku suka seseorang yang seksi dan berkulit putih susu ?,"_ Pria tampan yang tengah mengangkat birbel itu tersenyum penuh seringai dibibir hati'nya sambil melirik sahabat'nya yang sedang mengangkat barbel disebelahnya.

_"Ya, dan kau bisa mengukir banyak kiss mark dikulit bersinar merekakan ? Kau sangat mesum, Jung Yunho~ssi."_ Ucap seorang pria berjidat lebar sambil ikut memasang wajah dan senyum seksi diwajah'nya.

_"Haha, kau juga sangat mesum Park Yoochun. Kaulah King Of Yadong."_

_"Hahaha,"_

Kedua pria tampan bertubuh atletis itu sama-sama tertawa dengan obrolan mengasyik'kan mereka. Yah, mengasyik'kan dan penuh dengan kemesuman. - -"

_"Oh ! Changmin tidak datang hari ini ?,"_ Tanya pria bernama Jung Yunho yang memiliki mata musang yang tajam serta bibir hati'nya yang terlihat seksi dan menggoda mengundang siapa saja ingin mencicipi'nya.

_"Tidak. Anak itu bilang, dia akan datang besok, bersama hyung'nya,"_ Jawab pria berjidat lebar bernama Park Yoochun itu santai.

_"Oh,"_

Dan kedua pria itu kembali membentuk otot mereka sambil sesekali tertawa keras dengan 'kemesuman' mereka.

**Tomorrow**

_"Changminnie~apa hyung perlu membeli sun block dulu di supermarket ? Omo~aku lupa vitamin kesehatan'ku Minnie !,"_ Seorang pria cantik berceloteh ria disamping jok mobil, sedangkan pria tampan disampingnya yang tengah fokus menyetir itu hanya menghela nafas, mencoba sabar dengan kedudulan (?) kakak cantik'nya itu.

_"Sekalian saja kau membeli baju renang dan pelampung, hyung."_ Ucap Changmin malas, membuat Jaejoong sontak menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan polos.

_"Benarkah ?! Bukan'nya semua peralatan itu hanya untuk kepantai saja ? Kitakan mau ke gym,"_ Ucap Jaejoong polos sambil menggaruk belakang kepala'nya.

_"Ya ! Ini juga gara-gara kau. Sudahlah, hyung diam saja disana. Saat di gym nanti, kau jangan jauh-jauh dari'ku, arra ?,"_ Perintah Changmin sambil menatap tajam wajah cantik kakak'nya yang kini sangat terlihat cantik.

Memakai baju V-neck yang sangat pas ditubuhnya hingga membuat kulit kakak'nya yang putih bahkan mendekati pucat itu terlihat konstras, serta wajah'nya yang hanya dihiasi berbagai make up alami. Aish ! Changmin jadi takut membawa kakak'nya ke gym yang pasti'nya penuh dengan pria-pria dengan otak mesum, seperti kedua teman'nya.

_"Ne, hyung akan terus disamping'mu. Babo !,"_

**At Gym**

_"Yo ! Jung Yunho, kau hampir setiap hari datang kemari. Kau merasa belum puas dengan otot-otot mu itu huh ?,"_ Yoochun menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat baru datang lalu melepas'kan baju yang dikena'kannya hingga menyisa'kan singlet saja. Yah, benar kata Yoochun. Tubuh Yunho memang indah.

_"Haha, kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja. Aku sedang malas kekantor saja, Chun."_ Ucap pria itu sambil mulai 'membentuk' tubuh berotot'nya dengan alat-alat fitness yang oline aja ga tau apa_*plak*._

_"Heh, Changmin akan datang ? Kau berani bertaruh ? Hyung'nya pasti memiliki tubuh yang lebih proposional dari Changmin,"_ Ucap Yoochun membuka pembicaraan lagi.

_"Iya, kalau saja dia membawa kakak perempuannya pasti pertemuan kita nanti akan lebih 'menarik',"_ Ucap Yunho sambil menaik turun'kan alis'nya dengan gaya seksi. Jika saja ada perempuan ditempat itu, sudah dipasti'kan ia akan mimisan kehabisan darah.

_"Haha, dasar mesum !,"_ Ucap Yoochun sambil tertawa nyaring.

_"Oh, hai hyung !,"_ Suara teriakan seseorang kini memenuhi ruangan fitness itu membuat Yunho dan Yoochun sama-sama menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mereka melihat seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan sebuah handuk yang ia kalung'nya dileher'nya.

_"Ah ! Yo, Changmin-ah,"_ Sapa Yunho sambil melambai'kan tangan'nya. Mereka melihat kini Changmin datang menghampiri mereka.

_"Hey, what's up lil bro ? Kau sendirian ?," Tanya_ Yoochun sambil melirik belakang tubuh Changmin, kemarin kalau ia tidak salah dengar, pria jangkung itu akan membawa kakak laki-laki'nya.

_"Tidak. Aku bersama kakak'ku kesini..dia sedang sibuk 'berhias' ditoilet."_ Ucap Changmin santai lalu menjatuh'kan pantat'nya dan duduk.

_"Berhias ? Seperti perempuan saja."_ Ledek Yunho yang kini sudah berkeringat setelah cukup berolah raga. Pria tampan itu ikut menduduk'kan tubuh'nya disamping Changmin.

_"Kenapa tidak langsung olah raga, Min ?."_ Tanya Yunho saat melihat Changmin tengah membuka sebuah kotak berukuran jumbo.

_"Isi perut dulu, hyung. Hehe,"_ Ucap Changmin cengengesan lalu mulai menyantap 'sedikit' makanan itu.

_"Eh, kau memasak ini semua ?,"_ Tanya Yoochun bingung dan ikut menghampiri Changmin.

_"Hy-"_

_"Minnieeeee-ahhhh~,"_

**Eh ?**

Ketiga orang itu sama-sama menoleh kesumber suara.

_"Hyung ! Sinii~,"_ teriak Changmin bahagia lalu melambai'kan tangan'nya kearah Jaejoong.

_"Mwo ?! H-hyungmu cantik sekali Minnie~," _Ucap Yoochun terperangah ketika melihat makhluk yang menurut'nya indah.

_"Putih~seksi. Dia tipeku sekali,"_ Ucap Yunho sambil terus memperhati'kan Jaejoong tanpa berkedip yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum malu kearah pria-pria yang menatap diri'nya.

Mana ada pria yang tidak 'terpesona' ketika melihat sesuatu yang indah, cantik dan menarik mata tengah berjalan di area gym yang biasa'nya hanya terdapat pria-pria tampan dan berotot.

_"Jangan macam-macam dengan hyungku. Dia itu masih virgin dan terlalu polos. Selain itu, aku kupatahkan leher kalian satu-satu kalau kalian berani menyentuhnya."_ Ucap Changmin santai sambil melanjut'kan menyantap makanan didalam kotak bekal'nya.

"Kau pelit sekali, Min !," Gerutu Yoochun kesal.

Kedua pria itu tidak menyadari seringaian evil dan penuh kemesuman tercetak jelas diwajah Yunho.

_'Masih 'bersih' ternyata ? Menarik,'_

**Jaejoong side**

_"Omo~omo, laki-laki disini sangat luar biasa~otot mereka sangat 'wah'~!," _

Bisik Jaejoong centil pada diri'nya sendiri sambil sesekali membalas melambai'kan tangan'nya kearah pria-pria yang tanpa ia sadari memperhati'kan diri'nya 'lapar'.

_'Kyaaaaaa~aku berharap ML pertama'ku dengan salah satu dari mereka~kyaaaaa,'_

_Yah, kau hanya tinggal 'menunggu' saja Kim Jaejoong ._

**TBC **

**Note : jika kalian tertarik, saya akan lanjutkan. Chap depan nanti ada NC. Arigatou. **

**FB : Caroline Febriana Inka**

**Twitter : carolineinka**

**Last,**

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2 END

**Title : SEXY GUY**

**Writer : Oline**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Cast : Changmin, Yoochun**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, lil bit humor**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine but Yunjae is not mine !**

**Warning : it's contains with BL or boys love. Flat story and bored ! NC ! TYPO !**

**::YUNJAE::**

.

.

.

"Hello,sweetheart~perkenal'kan, aku Jung Yunho. Berapa nomor teleponmu baby ?," Changmin dan Yoochun mengangakan mulut mereka melihat tingkah agresif Yunho sejak beberapa menit Jaejoong datang menghampiri mereka.

"Y-ya~kau membuat'ku malu, handsome~," Jaejoong menunduk'kan wajahnya sambil melirik malu kearah Yunho yang sejak tadi menggoda'nya terus. Aigooo~mimpi apa Jaejoong semalam hingga ia kini didekati pria tampan bertubuh atletis dan perut 'kotak-kotak' ini huh?

**Pluk !**

"Jangan malu begitu~kau seksi sekali sweetheart." Yunho dengan lancangnya pemirsah ! Dengan LANCANG'nya pria tampan itu menaruh tangan'nya didada Jaejoong yang cukup 'berisi'. Aksinya itu membuat Changmin dan Yoochun hampir mengeluarkan bola mata mereka*lebay*

Sedang'kan Jaejoong hanya pasrah.

"Y-YA ! Jung Yunhooo~JAUH'KAN TANGAN'MU !," Changmin dengan kecepatan ninja memeluk Jaejoong yang sedang duduk diatas power rider yang biasa dipakai untuk melatih kekuatan kaki.

"Ya, Changmin-aa~kau pelit sekali sih. Jaejoong baby saja tidak keberatan, ya kan Sweetheart?," Ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dan menaik turun'kan alis'nya menggoda, membuat kedua pipi putih Jaejoong merona.

"Min, kau seperti tidak tahu Yunho saja. Dia'kan mesum. Lebih baik, Jaejoong bersamaku saja?," Yoochun merangkul bahu Yunho lalu mengedip'kan mata'nya kearah Jaejoong. Membuat Changmin mendelikkan matanya.

"Kupatahkan leher kalian berdua kalau begitu," Ucap Changmin sambil menyipitkan matanya tajam. Tapi, tatapan tajamnya sama sekali tidak membuat kedua pria 'mesum' didepannya menjadi takut.

"Minnieee~kau tidak boleh kasar begitu," Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara manja, ketahuan sekali jika ia sedang menggoda kedua pria tampan nan seksi itu. Dasar centil !

"Tuhkan~Jae baby memang sangat baik," Ucap Yunho sambil menoel dagu Jaejoong yang membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah sampai telinga.

"Ya ! Jangan sentuh si centil ini ! Nanti dia tambah centil, bodoh !," Ucap Changmin cukup keras membuat semua pria yang berolah raga disana menoleh kearah mereka.

**PLAK !**

"Suaramu sungguh dahsyat Min," Puji-ledek-Yoochun setelah menggeplak kepala Changmin dengan cukup keras.

"Aigoo~kalian berdua tampan sekali, hihi~," Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan'nya membuatnya tampak manis dan cantik. Tapi, tetap saja centil'nya keluar .

"Kau juga sangat cantik sweetheart~kalau kau mau berolah raga disini, kau bisa minta tolong kepada Jung Yunho yang tampan ini," Ucap Yunho penuh godaan, membuat Oline ingin menerkamnya sekarang*abai'kan*.

"Haha, jangan. Kalau kau masih ingin menikmati menjadi seorang perawan, jangan bersama si mesum ini. Lebih baik kau dengan'ku saja, cantik~," Ucap Yoochun kepada Jaejoong membuat Yunho kini menatap diri'nya kesal.

Huh ! Sejarah persahabatan duo mesum sejak disekolah dasar, baru pertama kali ini mereka tertarik dan berebutan sesuatu.

"Kalian berdua itu sama-sama mesum tingkat dewa. Jadi, jangan repot-repot ingin mengajari hyungku." Ucap Changmin cuek. Lalu ia menyeret Jaejoong kearah alat fitness lainnya. Sesekali Changmin melirik'kan matanya kearah Yunho dan Yoochun yang terus mencoba memandangi Jaejoong.

"YA ! Kutusuk mata kalian jika memandangi si centil ini terus," pekik Changmin kepada Yunho dan Yoochun namun sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh dua laki-laki tampan itu.

"Minnieee~besi ini sangat berat dari pada spatula yang biasa Hyungie pegang~," Ucapan manja Jaejoong membuat Changmin menoleh. Ia melihat hyung cantiknya itu tengah mempout'kan bibirnya sambil memegang barbel dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil.

Mengundang banyak pria macho dan berotot disana menatap 'lapar' akan dirinya, tidak terkecuali dua makhluk mesum bermarga Jung dan Park itu.

"Yah, hyung ! Barbel ini sudah yang paling ringan ! Aish~," Changmin menggerutu kecil saat tiba-tiba pria tampan itu memegangi perutnya dengan ekspressi lebai.

"Astagaaa~perut'ku sakit hyung ! Akhhh !," Changmin yang sudah berkeringat dingin itu meremas perutnya keras. Tersiksa sekali dia !

"Mi-minnie ? Gwenchanayo ?," Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Ia memegang bahu Changmin dengan pelan.

"Sweetheart ! Apa yang terjadi pada Changmin ?," Yunho dan Yoochunpun datang menghampiri mereka berdua karena melihat tingkah aneh Changmin.

"Mol-mollayo ! Cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit ! Ppali !," Yoochun dan Yunhopun mengangguk. Mereka meminta beberapa pria yang ada disana membantu mengangkat tubuh Changmin yang memang sangat berat.

Yoochun'pun dengan segenap tenaga kentut yang dimilikinya membantu mengangkat tubuh Changmin tanpa orang-orang itu sadari mereka meninggal dua makhluk tampan dan cantik didalam ruangan itu.

"Omooo~aku harus menolong Changkul~," Ucap Jaejoong meriah mencoba beranjak tapi tangan'nya tiba-tiba dicekal oleh seseorang.

Jaejoong menoleh'kan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria tampan bersinglet hitam itu tengah menatapnya dengan penuh seringai, yang tentu saja membuat Jaejoong klepek-klepek seperti ayam ras*?*.

"Keberatan untuk bersenang-senang sebentar, sweety ?,"

Yah, dan semua'nya dimulai~

.

.

**Yunho Apartement**

"Aigooo~tubuh'mu bagus sekali, handsome-ya~," Jaejoong yang tengah duduk diatas perut Yunho yang sudah topless itu berteriak-teriak gaje saat melihat kotak-kotak*?* dibagian perut Yunho yang begitu terbentuk.

"Kau menyukai'nya, hem ?," Tanya Yunho menggoda sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang kenyal dan lembut.

"Ne ! Joongie sangat menyukai'nya~sudah lama Joongie bermimpi bisa memegang abs ini secara langsung~," Ucap Jaejoong bahagia sambil terus mengelus abs Yunho dengan kedua telapak tangan'nya.

Kalian jangan bingung, kalau dikategori'kan dalam sebuah acara televisi, Jaejoong termasuk pemilik 'mimpi' teraneh didunia akhirat*plak*.

Kedua pria itu sekarang tengah berada diatas ranjang king size milik Yunho, dimana Yunho berbaring topless serta Jaejoong yang sudah duduk diatas perutnya hanya menggunakan baju V-neck yang menutup tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya.*susah dijelasin* XDDD

"Bukannya Changmin juga punya abs ?," Tanya Yunho heran. Tentu saja, abs Changmin tidak kalah terbentuk dari milik'nya.

"Huh ! Si Changkul itu sangat pelit ! Dia bilang, hanya pacarnya yang bisa pegang-pegang abs miliknya," Ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Aigoo~ia tidak sadar ada beruang yang sedang 'kelaparan' sekarang.

"Sweety, kau kan sudah melihat tubuhku, sekarang kau yang buka bajumu. Ok ?," Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap-ngusap bibir plum Jaejoong.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, sontak wajah Jaejoong'pun memerah sampai telinga.

"N-ne~," Jaejoong dengan perlahan mengangkay kaos V-neck yang dikenakan hingga perlahan terlepas.

Yunho menganga'kan mulutnya ketika menatap wajah indah Jaejoong. Dengan cepat pria tampan itu mendudukan tubuhnya membuat pantat Jaejoong yang hanya tertutup celana dalam itu menduduki kejantanannya.

"Ah~,"

"Wae, handsomeee?~," Tanya Jaejoong polos sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yunho hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, bahkan hidung mereka'pun hampir bersentuhan.

.

'

**Gulp**

.

.

Yunho menelan ludahnya berusaha menahan segenap nafsu birahi yang ada. Mata tajam Yunho perlahan bergerilya dari mata, hidung,pipi dan bibir pria cantik didepan'nya.

Dengan gerak'kan slow motion (?) Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong hingga akhir'nya ia merasakan betapa lembut dan kenyalnya bibir yang tengah menempel pada bibir tebal'nya itu. Perlahan Yunho menutup matanya kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya pelan.

"Nghh~," Jaejoong mendesah saat merasakan bibir pria didepan'nya mulai melumat bahkan terkesan seperti ingin memakan bibirnya. Jaejoong hanya mampu mendesah sambil menutup matanya, bahkan sesekali pria cantik itu berusaha membalas lumatan Yunho dibibirnya.

"Ahh~," Jaejoong membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan Yunho menggigit bibirnya hingga membuka. Ia merasakan lidah basah Yunho masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengeksplore rongga mulut Jaejoong dan mengabsen deretan gigi Jaejoong yang rapih.

Tangan Yunho'pun tidak tinggal diam, pria tampan itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya kearah dada Jaejoong. Pria tampan itu menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangan'nya dengan nipple Jaejoong yang sensitif.

"Ahhh~~," Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibir mereka hanya untuk mendesah akibat ulah tangan Yunho yang 'nakal'.

"Eumm~," Jaejoong menunduk'kan kepala'nya dan melihat kini lidah Yunho sudah mulai menjilat-jilat nipple sensitif'nya dengan begitu sensual. Wajah Jaejoong makin memanas ketika bibir Yunho meraup nipple kiri'nya dan mengulum nipple itu penuh dengan ekspressi kenikmatan.

"Anggghhh~eummm, handsomeee Yunnieh~," Jaejoong mendesah tidak karuan kala bibir Yunho menarik serta menggigit kecil nipple'nya membuat'nya merasakan sensasi aneh menjalar keseluruh tubuh'nya.

Yunho tersenyum mesum saat melihat ekspressi penuh gairah yang ditunjuk'kan Jaejoong. Menurut Yunho 'he's so damn sexy' !

Yunho perlahan melepaskan nipple Jaejoong yang sudah penuh dengan air liurnya, ia tersenyum saat melihat nipple itu memerah bahkan mencuat dengan begitu indah'nya.

"Nipple'mu sangat indah sweetheart~," Goda Yunho sambil tangan'nya mulai merayap (?) kebawah, ia menempatkan kedua tangan'nya dikedua sisi pinggang Jaejoong lalu mulai melepaskan underwear yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong hingga terlepas.

"Waa~akuu maluu~," Pekik Jaejoong manja sambil menangkup kejantanannya dengan tangannya serta wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Padahal aslinya, ia sudah tidak sabar. Dasar centil ! (Dihajar Jae umma) . - -"

"Tenang saja baby, setelah ini kau juga bisa melihat 'milik'ku," Ucap yunho dengan slow bass voicenya membuat Jaejoong makin bersemu merah. Perlahan tangan Yunho menjauh'kan tangan Jaejoong.

Ia tersenyum geli ketika melihat 'ukuran' Jaejoong membuat pria manis dipangkuannya itu merenggut kesal.

"Y-ya ! Jangan tertawa! Babooo~," Pekik Jaejoong manja sambil memukul-mukul dada berotot Yunho namun sama sekali tidak berefek pada si tampan itu.

"Haha~lucu sekali sweetheart~bahkan tidak ada 'bulu' disekitar'nya' . Kau sangat rajin merawat'nya ya ?," Tanya Yunho tidak penting sambil tangan kirinya mulai meremas pantat Jaejoong bagian kanan membuat Jaejoong hampir saja memekik kaget.

"Ahhh~y-yaaa !," Ucap Jaejoong sambil menempat'kan kedua tangannya dipundak Yunho sambil memejam'kan matanya saat tangan Yunho mulai meremas pantat'nya serta tangan kanan Yunho yang mulai memanjakan milik'nya dibawah sana.

"U-uhhh~" desah Jaejoong lirih, kedua tangannya makin erat mencengkram bahu Yunho, membuat Yunho sedikit meringis kala merasakan kuku panjang Jaejoong menekan kulit bahunya cukup dalam.

"Akkhh !,"

**Sprut~**

Yunho tersenyum bangga karena sudah berhasil membuat pria cantik didepan'nya mengeluar'kan cairan sperma'nya.

Jaejoong yang tengah mengatur nafas'nya menenggelamkan wajah'nya dibahu Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh tegap itu.

Aigoo~baru kali ini dia merasa'kan sensasi nikmat seperti ini~maklum, Jaejoong itu masih perawan***plak***

"Nah, aku rasa milik'ku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi sweetheart~," Bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong.

Perlahan pria tampan itu membaring'kan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat pasrah itu diatas ranjang. Pria manly dengan tubuh atletis itu perlahan beranjak dari atas ranjang dan mulai melucut'kan celana'nya sendiri.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menatap Yunho sontak menoleh'kan kepala'nya kearah lain. Pria cantik yang centil itu mulai menekuk kedua kaki'nya sendiri sambil membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar.

Aigoo~uri Joongie ternyata sudah siapa kehilangan keperawanannya. Ckckck ~

Yunho yang melihat'nya hanya menelan ludah gugup, ia memegang kejantanannya sendiri sambil kembali naik keatas ranjang. Pria tampan itu menatap nyalang seluruh tubuh Jaejoong yang putih bersih, aigoo~melihatnya saja sudah membuat Yunho, hard se'hard'nya (?)

"Kau cantik sekali, sweetheart~nggh," Yunho berbisik sambil menggesek-gesekkan kepala kejantanannya didepan lubang opening Jaejoong.

"Mmmhh~," Jaejoong mendesah lirih sambil menggigit bibi bawahnya dengan begitu sensual. Pria cantik itu menggerak'kan tangan'nya kearah dada Yunho lalu turun kebawah. Kearea favoritnya. Abs.

"Ngghh~," Yunho mendesah saat tangan Jaejoong yang lembut mengusap-usap abs'nya dengan begitu sensual membuat libido bercintanya semakin tinggi. Pria tampan yang sudah tidak sabar itupun mulai menaikkan kedua kaki Jaejoong keatas bahu'nya.

_Dan, it's show time !_

"Ekh !," Jaejoong reflek mencengkram bahu Yunho saat ia merasakan suatu 'benda' yang begitu besar mencoba membuka paksa lubang pantat'nya.

"Sweetheart~rilex ok ? Lemas'kan pinggulmu," Bisik Yunho saat merasakan kejantanannya tidak mampu membuka lubang pantat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mencoba rilex dengan cara menarik nafas.

"Akkh !," Jaejoong berteriak cukup keras saat 'benda' itu mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya, memaksa lubang pantatnya terbuka lebih lebar lagi.

"Akhh~sempiiit'nyaa~ahh," Yunho meracau tidak jelas, pria manly itu merem-melek kala otot-otot lubang itu mencengkram dengan sangat kuat kepala dari kejantanannya.

"Akkh~appohh, hiks~," Yah, kalian tidak salah dengar. Pria manis itu menangis lirih saat merasa'kan begitu sakit diarea lubang'nya.

"Ssssst~sabar baby, aku janji, kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi setelah ini ? Eum ?," Ucap Yunho mencoba menenangkan uri Jaejoongie.

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk walaupun ia sudah menangis tapi sesekali pria itu sesenggukkan.

Yunho kembali menarik nafas. Lebih dalam. Baru kali ini ia kesusahan memasukkan miliknya saat bercinta. Apa lubang pria cantik itu sebegitu ketatnya ?

"Ekkh ! Ahhhkk ! Sakittttt~!," Aigoo~Jaejoong berteriak keras saat pria tampan itu kembali mendorong miliknya masuk. Rasanya tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua.

Yunho mencoba fokus pada 'pekerjaannya' kemudian kembali mendorong miliknya agar masuk sepenuhnya.

**Hana**

**Dul**

**Set**

**Jleb !**

.

"Akkkkkkkkkhhhh~," Jaejoong berteriak amat sangat kencang hingga menampak'kan urat-urat nadi disekitar leher putih mulus'nya. Tangan'nyapun reflek menarik rambut tebal Yunho, mencoba memberitahu betapa sakit apa yang ia rasa'kan sekarang.

"Emmm~ah," beda Jaejoong, beda juga Yunho. Jika Jaejoong sekarang tengah kesakitan akibat lubang'nya dibobol Yunho, sekarang Yunho malah terlihat sangat kenikmatan bahwa ia meresapi sungguh dinding lubang Jaejoong berkedut memijit kejantanannya.

"Appohh~handsomee~nappeun,hiks~hiks." Lirih Jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul dada berotot Yunho membuat pria tampan itu membuka mata'nya menatap kearah Jaejoong.

"Miaannn~mian baby," Ucap Yunho. Ini aneh pikir'nya. Biasa'nya Yunho tidak akan perduli jika pasangan'nya kesakitan atau tidak. Tapi sekarang ?

**Syur~ (?)**

Darah segar mengalir dari lubang Jaejoong. Walaupun tidak banyak, tapi cukup terasa oleh pria cantik itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan sebelum akhir'nya tersenyum.

"Ak-akhirnya,Aku-aku sudah tidak perawan lagi, handsome~," Bukannya sedih ataupun menangis, pria cantik itu malah tersenyum bahagia. Seolah-olah beban yang dipikul'nya seketika terlepas. Aneh.

"Aku bergerak sekarang, ne ?," Tanya Yunho, ia melihat pria cantik itu tersenyum malu sebelum akhir'nya mengangguk.

Yunho mulai mengeluar'kan kejantanan'nya hingga meninggal'kan kepala'nya saja lalu menghujam'kannya dengan cukup lembut kedalam lubang Jaejoong. Walaupun begitu Jaejoong masih meringis kesakitan, walaupun ia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Ish~appoh, pelan-pelan, Yunh." Lirih Jaejoong, rasa'nya masih perih. Tapi, ia mencoba untuk mengikuti hentak'kan pelan yang dilakukan Yunho.

Beberapa kali Yunho mengulang'nya. Memasukan dan mengeluar'kan milik'nya dari lubang Jaejoong hingga akhirnya..

"Akhh~lagiiihhhh,handsomeee~," Jaejoong memekik keras kala kejantanan Yunho menghantam titik kenikmatan'nya dengan begitu keras.

Yunho menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Akhir'nya~

'Ketemu juga~,' batin Yunho berbahagia.

"Akh ! Akh ! Akh !," Jaejoong berteriak seiring hentak'kan-hentak'kan kuat yang Yunho lakukan hingga membuat'nya serasa melayang. Yunho yang melihat ekspressi nikmat Jaejoong dengan cepat meraih kejantanan Jaejoong dan mengocok'nya.

"Akh ! Yunnieeeehhh~," Tubuh Jaejoong mengejang seiring cairan yang keluar dari milik'nya.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong keluar lebih dulu makin mempercepat hentakakn dari kejantanannya membuat tubuh mungil Jaejoong terhentak-hentak seiring gerakan Yunho yang menggila menghasil'kan bunyi derit kaki ranjang yang bergerak tidak teratur.

"Owhh~se-sebentar-ahh, lagiihh Babyy~," Ucap Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Tubuh pria macho itu sedikit bergetar kala ia merasa'kan cairan sperma'nya berada diujung.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho merem melek dengan segera melingkarkan kaki'nya pada pinggang Yunho lalu pria cantik itu melebar-menyempitkan lubang'nya membuat kejantanan Yunho makin membesar merasakan sensasi hangat dan pijatan lembut dari lubang'nya.

"Akhhhhhh~,"

**Crot~crot~crot !**

Yunho ambruk diatas tubuh Jaejoong setelah menembak'kan spermanya kedalam tubuh Jaejoong. Nafas pria itu terdengar ngos-ngosan, sedang'kan Jaejoong yang sudah dapat mengatur nafas'nya mengelus rambut berkeringat Yunho.

Yunho terdiam saat merasa'kan sentuhan lembut Jaejoong dikepalanya. Pria tampan itu segera mendongakkan kepala'nya dan menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong, ia merasa'kan jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat wajah cantik berhias'kan senyum menawan itu.

_He's tottaly beautiful !_

Yunho ikut tersenyum kearah Jaejoong sebelum akhir'nya mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Sweetheart, ku'pikir aku tidak akan pernah merasakan ini. Tapi, sekarang aku yakin, bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?," Bisik Yunho pelan. Ia melihat mata bulat Jaejoong melebar seiring dengan semburat merag yang muncul dikedua pipi putih itu.

"Hem ?," Yunho kembali bertanya saat ia melihat Jaejoong belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"N-ne. Aku mau Handsome Yunnie-ya~," Ucap Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kearah Yunho.

"Terima kasih, Boojae~baby," Ucap Yunho. Yunho perlahan mendeka'kan wajah kewajah Jaejoong ingin meminta sebuah ciuman.

Namun, sebelum bibir Yunho sempat menyentuh bibir Jaejoong, terdengar suara gebrakkan pintu yang cukup keras membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong sempat menoleh kearah pintu kamar apartemen Yunho.

**BRAK !**

"YAA ! MATI KAU JUNG YUNHO MESUUUM !,"

Yunho menelan ludah'nya melihat Changmin membawa sebuah pemukul bisbol ditangannya serta Yoochun yang menganga melihat diri'nya dan Jaejoong diatas ranjang.

'Mati aku !,'

.

**30 Menit kemudian**

**.**

.

.

"Kyaaa~ampuuuun ratu centiiiilll~," Yunho dan Yoochun hanya menganga melihat tingkah aneh dua saudara berbeda rupa (?) didepan mereka.

Terlihat Jaejoong yang tengah menjewer telinga Changmin dengan begitu sadis. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Changmin hendak 'memutilasi' tubuh atletis Yunho.

"Berani'nya kau ingin membunuh Yunnieku ! Rasakan ini !," Jaejoong memukul-mukul pantat Changmin persis seperti anak kecil sedang'kan Changmin hanya pasrah. Ia masih ingin memakan masakan lezat hyung cantik'nya itu.

"Ampuuuun centil~,"

**Buk**

**Plak**

**Buk !**

**Buk !**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Changmin, Chun ? Bukannya dia kerumah sakit ?," Yunho mengurut dahi'nya yang sedikit pusing mendengar keributan yang dilakukan oleh kekasih'nya serta sii monster makanan itu.

"Dia tidak perlu kedokter. Tapi ke toilet ! Dia bahkan 'mengeluar'kan isi'nya' sebelum sampai ditoilet," Yoochun memasang wajah jijik didepan Yunho saat menyebut 'mengeluarkan isinya'.

"Aku kira saat itu dia kena maag~," Ucap Yunho sambil memandang jijik Yoochun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Dia bukan maag, tapi kelebihan isi, Yun ! Anak itu gila !," Pekik Yoochun frustasi, meninggal'kan Yunho yang hanya memandang kasihan sahabat kental'nya itu.

"JANGAN KABUR KAU KIM CHANGKULLL !,"

**KLANG !**

Yah, biar'lah apartemen Yunho sedikit ribut sebentar saja.

**END**

**Note : Terima kasih yg sudah review kemarin dan maaf oline ga bisa sebutin satu-satu dan balas satu-satu, tapi diatas semua itu oline ucapkan terima kasih banyak sudah menerima ff abal ini dengan baik. Oline masih newbie dan masih perlu bimbingan chingudeul semua. Terima kasih juga buat sider. *bow***

**Last,**

**Review please **


End file.
